gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Follow Your Heart
Follow Your Heart is the twenty-second episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. It first aired in Japan on March 11, 2015. Synopsis At the end of the fierce first match of the Gunpla Battle Japanese Championship semifinals, the private Gunpla Academy has managed to achieve a narrow victory. The defeated Lucas Nemesis apologizes to Sekai because they won’t be able to fight in the final round, but says he’ll be waiting one step ahead, leaving Sekai with the encouraging prediction that they will meet again on the world stage. Meanwhile, Minato Sakai of Tendaiji Academy appears before Yuuma and Fumina to issue a declaration of war. Unable to understand Minato’s one-sided hostility toward Yuuma, Fumina asks the reason for it. This gives Minato an opportunity to spill out all of his previously accumulated feelings about Yuuma. Acknowledging Minato’s feelings, Yuuma apologizes from the bottom of his heart and proclaims his determination. With fresh resolve, the Try Fighters and the Build Busters commence the second match of the semifinals.GundamInfo Plot In the immediate aftermath of the Gunpla Battle Japanese Championship semifinal, Team Try Fighters is awestruck at Gunpla Academy's narrow win over Granada Academy. Aiba and Tomita begin to apologize to Lucas Nemesis, but he stops them and says that he's glad they were teammates. They are then approached by Wilfrid Kijima, who says that he would have lost the match had the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam Full Cloth's particle reserves held out. Wilfred states that he'll never forget their fight, and Lucas vows revenge. In speaking with their manager, who frets over having Aiba and Tomita as Lucas' wingmen, he's interrupted by Lucas who says that they executed the tactics well. But that the loss came down to his inexperience. On the Gunpla Academy side, Allan Adams notes that they were saved by the GNW-100P Gundam Portent's repair abilities, and Shia Kijima states that they were facing world-class ability. Saga Adou is frustrated that it doesn't feel like a real victory, but Wilfrid states that he learned about the infinite possibilities of Gunpla and wants to keep learning it. Allan points out that they are no longer champions, but challengers, and that they have to keep pushing in their learning of Gunpla. As Lucas departs the stadium, he is approached by Sekai Kamiki. The former immediately apologizes for not being able to have a decisive match, and that his wish would come true one day and that he would be waiting for Sekai. Confused as to what Lucas meant, Sekai is approached by Meijin Kawaguchi III. Kawaguchi explains to Sekai that Lucas was predicting that Sekai would reach the Open Tournament, and that he cannot fight awkwardly having been recognized by a great fighter. In another location, Fumina Hoshino and Yuuma Kousaka are confronted by Minato Sakai of Tendaiji Academy's Build Busters. While Minato states that Yuuma should be prepared, the latter fires back and wonders if he's still sore about his MSN-001M Mega-Shiki losing in the West Tokyo finals. However, Minato states that the loss was in fact a learning experience for him and his build process. However, Fumina directly confronts Minato over his hostility towards Yuuma, going as far to enter the National Tournament. Minato explains that the two of them met when they were in elementary school. At the time, Minato was inspired by the fact that someone his age was competing in the Under-13 tournament at the time, and saw him as a rival. However, Yuuma's sudden disappearance from the battle scene during middle school and said he would become a builder. Having then tried to set up a showdown at the Meijin Cup, but Yuuma then said he would return to Gunpla Battle. Minato accuses Yuuma of being wishy-washy and taking Gunpla too lightly and slams Yuuma against the wall. While Minato walks away, Fumina starts to explain why Yuuma quit battling, but he stops her. Much to everyone's surprise, Yuuma bows and apologizes to Minato for acting as though he disrespected his love for Gunpla and vows not to run away again. Sekai approaches his teammates, and Yuuma tells them to win together. In the locker room, Kodera asks what Minato talked to Yuuma about, but he brushes it off as clearing up some misunderstandings. Feeling relieved, Minato says that he no longer has to hesitate in the semis and declaring that they'll win the championship as the Build Busters. Kodera recalls his conversation when Minato begged to join the team, stating his desire to keep playing Gunpla Battle with their team. Realizing that Minato took his words to heart, Hideo and Haruto think that Minato is acting too cool. Mr. Ral explains to the Try Fighters that Tendaiji's machine focuses on high power attacks, and Fumina states that they'll have to stop them from combining. Yuuma adds that they'll also be defenseless in the process of doing so. At the tournament, the teams take off towards Field 5: City. Yuuma starts off by trying to split up Riku, Umi, and Sora Tryon with his LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern's missiles, but the trio destroy them easily. While Fumina is surprised at their firepower, Sekai points out that they've all vanished off radar. As Riku Umi, and Sora Tryon start to combine, Try Fighters launches an attack during the combination. However, much to their surprise, the Tryon 3 emblem acts as a barrier. After combining into Gundam Tryon 3, Minato states that the Try Fighters have no sense of romance or aesthetics, and that he'll show them Tryon 3's awesome power. Starting off with his Armed Booster attack, Sekai also goes on the offensive with the TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam. Meeting the right fist with a Seiken-Zuki, Sekai struggles against the might of one fist. Seeing a opening, Yuuma and Fumina's SD-237S Star Winning Gundam try to attack the main unit, but Minato reponds by using the Boomerang Stagger, forcing Yuuma and Fumina to split up the attack, however, it directly hits the Try Burning's waist, directly hurting Sekai due to assimilation.Lady Kawaguchi points out that rotation of the waist is essential to a martial artist and Meijin Kawaguchi realizes he may have underestimated the Tryon 3, which he assumed to be a assault gunpla. Minato goes to finish off Sekai with the High Mega Cannon, but Fumina transforms the Star Winning into its Real Mode and fires the Winning Beam while Yuuma fires both his rifles to meet the cannon. Minato responds by adding on the Double Cannonade, forcing Fumina to use the Winning Beam's full power. Minato then uses the Liger Glare, forcing the Lightning and Winning backwards. Sekai gets the Try Burning moving again towards Tryon 3, but is grabbed by the Raptor Breakers and tossed backwards. Minato then traps the Try Fighters in a force field, with the shockwaves immobilizing their gunpla. Unveiling the massive Chohoken, Minato uses the Tryzan attack to finish off Try Fighters. Much to everyone's surprise, Sekai and Fumina use their own gunpla to shield Yuuma. Being at their limits, Sekai and Fumina urge Yuuma to fight Minato, handing off the Gun Bits. Using the bits as a Plavsky Power Gate, Yuuma fires both his rifles to finish off the Tryon 3, but Minato slashes through all of it, destroying the city in the process. In the crater, the Chohoken is destroyed, but Yuuma's Lightning still stands. Surprisingly, Minato decides to pull back, noting that they technically outnumbered Try Fighters 3 to 1 in terms of functioning gunpla as well as the 25% particle storage. However, Yuuma declares he won't run away anymore, and Kodera tells Minato to fight him since that's what he wanted. Hideo tells Minato that because of him, they were able to fight and make it to the semifinals, and that it's his turn to make their wishes come true. Haruto gets to the point and tells him to fight and let them act cool for a change. While glad that he's thinking of the team's win, Kodera tells him to be more free, like building Gunpla. Determined to not run away, Minato launches the Armed Boosters, while Yuuma launches the Lightning BWS Mk-II destroying the arms. After destroying the remaining cannonade and one of the High Beam Rifles, Minato prepares the High Mega Cannon, but Yuuma slams the Lightning's fist into Riku Tryon's mouth. Blowing off both of the Lightning's legs with a partial blast, Minato prepares for the finisher when Yuuma grabs the remaining rifle and blasts the Tryon 3 repeatedly. As the Tryon 3 falls, Minato is left wondering why Yuuma quit Gunpla Battle and calls him an idiot. The winner, and Gunpla Academy's final opponent, is Team Try Fighters. Outside the arena, Minato apologizes to the team for the loss, but they tell him that the'll boast about it back home. They are then greeted by Yuuma, who tells Minato that their rivalry isn't settled. He then declares his intention to enter the Meijin Cup, though Minato points out that its only 2 weeks away. Yuuma says he's greedy and wants nothing more than to beat his rival. Stats Characters Mobile Weapons * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Type.GBFT * TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam * LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern * SD-237S Star Winning Gundam * 最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3 Trivia *Similar to how Sekai was referred to as the second coming of Reiji, Yuuma Kousaka was considered the second coming of Sei Iori when he entered the Under-13 nationals back in elementary school, another reference to Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, where Full Frontal is referred to as the second coming of Char Aznable. *During the flashback, the character in the audience sitting on Sakai's right hand side is wearing Tieria Erde's Celestial Being uniform and Sakai himself is wearing a T-shirt with a green Haro on it. **Plus, the person who presented Yuuma's award looks like Judau Ashta. * In Gundam Build Fighters, the corresponding episode's ending is similar to how this episode started, with the team leader praising, shaking hands, and promising the team leader to fight together again. * The line "The absolute, exploding, strongest and invincible power of Tryon 3!" is a reference to each of the titles of Sunrise's Eldraan Series of Super Robot anime. * The use of the Plavsky Power Gate is like GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam's Discharge Rifle Mode in that through a medium, the user can fire a beam more powerful than normal. * Tryon 3's Chohoken was started by a move called Hyper Minovsky, referencing the word play of Gunpla and Minovsky to form Plavsky. ** When the Chohoken materializes, it is held similarly to when the GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh held its Maoh Sword. References